OC One-Shots
by Goldenwing Eats a Flower
Summary: These are one-shots of my original characters. There will be little clips of their life in here. Please do not take my names unless you already thought them up before you saw this. Please review to tell me what you thought about this.
1. Blossomnose

**Blossomnose**

**What I think about Blossomnose- **It reminds me of a little blossom head falling on a kitty's nose. :3

* * *

The pale morning sunlight filtered through the brambles, shining upon ThunderClan's warrior den. The light dappled upon a tortoiseshell pelt, making the white patches looks like petals on grass. The shape stirred, starting to shift in a lying down position, arching her back and curling her tail tip. She lifted her head lightly, shaking her pelt to shake the moss and bracken from it.

Opening her eyes and changing again to sit, she started to lick herself, starting with her front paw. Her mind was still dull from sleep, but she swerved her ears around to hear the soft murmurs of the den.

"I heard that Leafwhisker is expecting Whitecloud's kits," a gray she-cat meowed to another she-cat, her back facing Blossomnose. "I don't know how, but they'll have lovely kits together."

"That's wonderful," her companion replied, giving a yawn.

Blossomnose pricked her ears curiously, her sleep fading away slowly. She turned to face them. "When will they be due, Grayfeather?"

Grayfeather twisted her head around to greet her, her eyes shimmering. "Good morning, Blossomnose," she greeted her. "I'm not sure, but maybe in three moons..."

"I'll tell her congratulations!" Blossomnose meowed, excitement sparking her voice.

* * *

Blossomnose padded out of the den, leaving the two she-cats to gossip on. She narrowed her eyes against the brighter rays of newleaf, and quickly made her way to the nursery. To her dismay, Leafwhisker wasn't there. Instead, it was empty. Blossomnose twitched her whiskers, and started to pad to the medicine den, hoping that she was there.

The medicine cat, Flameblaze, sat beside the leader, Ravenstar, their voices low and solemn. Blossomnose halted and sat beside the entrance of the medicine den, feeling the tension of the air. This must not be the everyday talk...

Ravenstar flicked his tail-tip and suddenly turned his gaze to the outside of the medicine den, his eyes glinting nervously, possibly jumpy in case another cat overheard. "Well, and then Silverstar padded over to me, and she gave me this prophecy."

"What is it?" Flameblaze asked, nodding to Ravenstar, encouraging him.

Ravenstar sat down, swiping his black tail over his paws. _"Patches of colors will be the star. It'll demolish blood and bones in its wake."_

"Patches of color," Flameblaze repeated. "Do you suppose that is a cat, Ravenstar?"

From outside, Blossomnose gave a short gasp. _Patches of color... There's Patchpelt. He's black and white. And then there's... me? I'm the only tortoiseshell and white in the Clan."_

"Don't tell anyone else of this until we've gotten this sorted out," the orange medicine cat told him, and started to stand.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? What do I need to work on? This is actually more about practice for me... xD Please review to tell me what you think about my writing, how I introduced the characters, and the characters themselves.


	2. Stormstep

**Stormstep**

**What I think about Stormstep- **It reminds me of a gray Whitestorm...

* * *

Stormstep padded outside, breathing in the sharp, fresh air of early newleaf. Around him, the bare trees began blossoming, and grasses started to grow at their roots. Small patches of snow melted here and there, and Stormstep was glad that this time of year came around.

The gray tom raise his muzzle, gaping his mouth open slightly to let in scent. _Shrew, _Stormstep thought, licking his lips in satisfaction. _I guess the prey are as eager as we are, now that leafbare is over._

Stormstep dropped to a crouch, flattening his ears against his head. He turned his head to the source of the scent, and his blue eyes glowed as a saw a shrew, not skinny, not plump, either, nibbling on a seed. Its tiny, almost invisible whiskers twitched happily as it continued eating, unaware of the hidden danger.

_This should be very easy, _Stormstep thought, crawling quietly toward the prey. His steps were patient and sincere, and Stormstep knew that he would catch it...

Suddenly, he felt a slight breeze run through his gray fur silently, the breeze sweeping through Stormstep's pelt and into the prey ahead. Stormstep watched in dismay as the shrew picked up his scent and squeaked, diving neatly into a hole through a tree's roots. He let out a growl, his claws digging into the ground in annoyance.

* * *

I'd say this was pretty short... review! If you don't like it, flame if you wish, but that may get me better on this.


	3. Amberbreeze

**Okay, first, a thank you to Jaypaw, who is the only reviewer so far! :D *Noms virtual cake and claps***

* * *

**Amberbreeze**

**What I think about Amberbreeze- **I like the sound of the repeating _b. _:3

* * *

"Eaglefoot! Hawkfeather! Amberbreeze!"

My friends and I stood high on the Clanrock, the wind soaring through our fur. I held my head high, very proud of this very moment. I am a warrior. A warrior of WindClan. Each call of my name made be stand higher, brighter, until I was in reach of the stars...

* * *

"I can't believe we were up there," Eaglefoot murmured, his bright green eyes boring into ours. "And we were made warriors." He leaped off the Clanrock daintily.

I nodded in agreement, watching the rest of the Clan scatter like a disturbed ant nest. "Hey, do you want to go for a hunt?" I asked, and turned my gaze back to Eaglefoot and Hawkfeather.

"Sure," Hawkfeather replied before giving a small yawn. "That'll be great."

"Not a good idea," a voice behind me meowed. I spun around, started, until I saw my former mentor, Shadestrike. "It was your warrior ceremony today, and you know what the trandition is. You know, to stay up at the night of the ceremony to think about being a warrior. Burning some energy at a hunting party won't really keep you up tonight."

"We'll be fine, Shadestrike. We'll be sure there'll be time in the day to rest," I meowed to Shadestrike, and gave an experimental step with a front paw. I mean, seriously, it's not like we're going to hunt down badgers!

The black she-cat gave an annoyed snort. "Don't complain to me that I didn't tell you," she meowed before she turned around and took a turn around the Clanrock.

* * *

"I'll race both of you to the lake!" I breathed to my companions. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"And you said we'll be hunting," Hawkfeather meowed lazily. "Perhaps we'll be fishing fish from the lake?"

I flicked my white tail tip in her muzzle in annoyance, while I saw a flash of brown rush by. I twisted my head around to see Eaglefoot racing away. I scoffed and turned tail, running as fast as I could toward him, while I could feel the vibrations on the ground as Hawkfeather dashed after me. I could see the brown pelt of Eaglefoot as he ran ahead of me...

I breathed in the fresh, cool air of leaf-fall. It was wonderful, how the chilly wind pierced through my pelt, making my tie with anything else loosen. It made me feel free, like a bird of prey on our moorland. I felt like I could soar through the wind with my paws, the very reason we were WindClan, possibly the reason I was Amberbreeze. It made my heart fly.


End file.
